The most difficult and time consuming skill to learn in the sport of volleyball is the forearm pass. The most frequent problems in learning this skill are that individuals being taught, want to strike the ball rather than merely absorbing and redirecting the power already present. They also want to bend the elbows to adjust the arm position to the ball and they do not keep their hands steady with their thumbs pressed downwards. The device of the present invention is designed to teach individual proper form when attempting a forearm pass.
Briefly the present invention is directed at a device which comprises an armrest connected to a bent shaft. These parts may be made integral and could be considered one unit. A hand-grasp is attached to the part of the shaft distal from the armrest and is movable along the shaft. The mobility of the hand-grasp allows for individuals having different arm lengths to use the same device with no major adjustments.